Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a device, system and method for adaptive image capture.
Professional grade cameras with the capacity to capture high quality images are being sold at an increasing rate. Digital cameras, for example, have become relatively easy to use, but also include an array of professional grade adjustable settings. A digital camera may allow a novice camera user to take high quality pictures by using automated features of the digital camera without substantial knowledge of how to adjust camera parameters such as shutter speed, ISO settings and aperture size. While high quality images may be captured by a novice user with limited understanding of the camera's settings, digital cameras also include an array of settings which may be manually adjusted to further increase picture quality or to modify stylistic characteristics of an image being captured.
Digital cameras may be manually adjusted to focus on a particular object in a landscape. Camera settings such as shutter speed, ISO setting and aperture size may be manually adjusted to improve image quality or to achieve desired artistic or stylistic characteristics in a captured image. However, novice camera users may lack knowledge or interest in learning how to adjust such manual settings, and therefore many manual adjustment settings and features included with a camera may go unused.
Thus, it may be desirable to have an image capture device (e.g., digital camera), and a system and method for dynamic image capture with a user friendly interface for adjusting the settings of the image capture device.